L'Ennemi Aux Yeux D'Or
by Listelia
Summary: Lorsqu'un ennemi puissant envahit ses terres, le Roi Georges n'a pas d'autre solution que de se tourner vers son voisin, Uther Pendragon, dont on dit qu'il a vaincu les sorciers. Emmenant avec lui le prince Jack, sa pupille et quelques valeureux chevaliers, le souverain fait route vers Camelot sans savoir que sa décision changera la vie de deux jeunes serviteurs...
1. Prologue

Au-delà de la Montagne aux Esprits, sur une île drapée de brume épaisse, se dressait l'arche de pierre qu'on appelait la Porte du Ciel. Ceux qui s'en étaient approchés d'assez près disaient avoir entendu des murmures, le souffle rauque d'une bête endormie.

Elle était aussi respectée – aussi crainte et autant évitée – que l'île des Fortunés ou le lac mystérieux dont on disait qu'il était le seuil d'Avalon dans le pays voisin.

Chaque contrée avait ses dieux et ses légendes.

Mais lorsque les étrangers aux yeux d'or apparurent sur leurs terres et qu'il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'ils ne perdent de bataille, le seul espoir devint la rumeur qui venait de par-delà la mer. On disait qu'Uther Pendragon avait vaincu les sorciers et établi la paix dans son royaume depuis presque vingt ans.

Il était temps de conclure une alliance.


	2. Bienvenue à Camelot

Composée du roi, de sa pupille et du prince, ainsi que d'une dizaine de chevaliers et de trois serviteurs, la délégation de Tau'ri avait franchi le pont-levis tard, à la nuit tombée. Un clapotis de sabots dans les ruelles pavées de Camelot, le roulement heurté des chariots et quelques exclamations sourdes, qui n'avaient pas inquiété les villageois endormis mais réveillé une agitation frénétique dans le château. Les serviteurs hâtivement tirés du lit s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens pour allumer des feux dans les chambres, préparer une collation pour les invités et s'occuper des chevaux harassés.

Uther était venu à la rencontre du Roi Georges en bas des grands escaliers. Les deux souverains s'étaient serrés la main en se jaugeant mutuellement, à la lueur des torches.

\- Bienvenue à Camelot, avait dit l'homme brun au corps sec, ses petits yeux plissés avec satisfaction. " Nous ne vous attendions que demain !"

\- Je vous remercie, avait répondu l'homme chauve au corps replet, son regard bleu posé avec douceur mais fermeté sur son hôte. "La route nous a été propice."

Il tenait son casque sous son bras et portait une longue tunique d'azur sur sa cotte de mailles, avec les armoiries de son royaume en broderies argentées : un cercle sur la pointe d'une pointe de flèche. Derrière lui se tenait un grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtains foncés coupés courts, très droit, avec un bouclier accroché dans le dos et une longue épée noire au côté. Ses traits taillés à la serpe lui donnaient un air sévère, mais il y avait comme une étincelle d'humour au fond de ses yeux.

\- Mon fils Jack, héritier du trône.

Uther le détailla avec circonspection, puis fit un geste de menton.

\- Mon fils Arthur, dit-il, pressant l'épaule du jeune homme blond qui s'était avancé, flashant dans un sourire ses dents blanches et ses iris bleus.

Le prince de Camelot avait vingt ans. Il était séduisant et le savait, ce qui lui donnait un air passablement arrogant, mais sa mâchoire carrée, ses épaules larges et son air décidé en disait plus sur sa nature loyale et forte.

Georges le salua, puis toussota, l'air réjoui.

\- Voici ma pupille, Damoiselle Samantha, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main à la femme qui se tenait à quelques pas, enveloppée d'une cape de velours émeraude. "J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez une enfant de son âge, Uther. C'est fort agréable. La princesse a rarement l'occasion de rencontrer de jeunes personnes de _son rang_. Ce sera un soulagement de la savoir _en bonne compagnie_ pendant que nous nous entretenons de nos affaires."

Arthur observa curieusement la jeune fille qui adressait une révérence à son père. Elle avait repoussé son capuchon et son fin visage triangulaire encadré de délicates mèches dorées était froissé par une moue. Elle était à peine plus jeune que lui, avait des yeux pervenche, de longs cils et un menton buté qui lui donnait l'air encore plus ravissant.

Arthur se demanda ce qui pouvait la contrarier et en déduisit que ce devait être les paroles de son tuteur, à en croire la façon dont les cils de Morgane s'étaient mis à palpiter d'agacement, à côté de lui, l'éclat argenté dans ses yeux et les doigts de sa sœur qui trituraient une des longues boucles noires qui cascadaient sur sa robe de brocart écarlate. Il haussa les épaules avec un reniflement amusé : vous pouviez compter sur _les filles_ pour prendre à cœur les paroles de vieux barbons en train de faire des politesses…

Il reporta le regard sur le prince Jack qui flattait les naseaux de son cheval. Il était plus âgé qu'Arthur – peut-être huit ou neuf ans plus vieux, et il y avait un air d'autorité dans sa posture, malgré sa façon insolente d'étirer le dos comme s'il se souciait peu d'offenser Uther en montrant sa fatigue.

\- La route a été longue. Mes serviteurs vont vous guider vers vos appartements, annonça le souverain de Camelot en pliant un sourcil réprobateur malgré lui. "J'espère que tout y sera à votre convenance et que votre séjour parmi nous vous sera des plus plaisants."

Le roi Georges sourit largement.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Uther. Je vous remercie. Nous nous verrons à l'aube, donc. Je suis impatient de deviser avec vous.

\- Moi de même, répondit le souverain avec un bref sourire, avant de remonter les escaliers.

L'homme blond au torse imposant se retourna vers sa suite.

\- Que chacun se repose, annonça-t-il. "Chevalier Teal'c, je vous laisse le soin de veiller à ce que les vôtres soient nourris et installés confortablement. Vous nous avez valeureusement protégés et je vous en suis reconnaissant."

Le géant à la peau sombre qui se tenait à l'écart, les bras croisés dans le dos, inclina le menton respectueusement. Les flammes des torches jetaient sur le tatouage cabalistique doré qu'il avait au front et sur les armures des dix hommes qui attendaient, jambes écartées et têtes hautes malgré la fatigue.

Ils claquèrent des talons avec un bel ensemble et se dirigèrent vers les écuries.

\- Prince, vous accompagnerez Damoiselle Samantha jusqu'à sa chambre. Ni l'un ni l'autre d'entre vous ne sera vu dans les écuries ce soir ou demain matin. Est-ce _clair_ ?"

\- Limpide, Votre Majesté, grinça Jack.

\- Oui, Votre Altesse, soupira la jeune fille.

Arthur hésitait entre pouffer de rire et s'inquiéter devant leurs mines lugubres.

\- Mon serviteur s'occupera personnellement de votre équipage, milord, dit-il avec bonne humeur. "Morgane, voulez-vous bien guider le roi jusqu'à ses appartements et vous assurer qu'il soit servi ?"

Il attendit que le souverain ait gravi les marches, sa longue cape ondoyant derrière lui sur les pierres de Camelot que la lune teintait d'une lueur bleutée, puis se tourna vers les deux invités.

\- Votre père est un homme bon, dit-il avec chaleur. "N'ayez crainte, son escorte sera traitée avec les plus grands égards. Vous avez ma parole."

Il chercha autour de lui, puis soupira, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Où est-il encore passé ? _Merlin_ !

Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à la jeune fille qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Mon serviteur, expliqua-t-il. "Le pire laquais des cinq royaumes. Il est insolent et toujours introuvable quand j'ai besoin de lui, mais n'ayez aucune inquiétude, il se montre plutôt efficace dans ses corvées."

Le prince Jack se frotta le nez.

\- Il ne peut pas être pire que le mien, riposta-t-il joyeusement. "_Daniel_ !"


	3. Si semblables et pourtant si différents

La voix de stentor de Jack fit sursauter les deux servantes qui attendaient à côté d'eux dans la cour vide. Les chevaliers s'en étaient allés, ainsi que les chevaux, et des ombres passaient derrière les fenêtres brillamment éclairées à tous les étages du château. Seuls restaient les chariots à côté de la grande porte intérieure.

L'air de la nuit était froid. Guenièvre (qu'on appelait aussi _Gwen_ et qui était la soubrette de Dame Morgane) frissonna et se tourna vers l'autre femme.

\- Vous devez être épuisée, chuchota-t-elle gentiment, repoussant sur son front olivâtre sa chevelure frisée et sombre. "Je vous aiderai à porter les effets de votre maîtresse à l'intérieur. Je m'appelle Guenièvre, au fait."

\- Janet. Merci beaucoup, répondit la servante sur le même ton.

Elle était nettement plus âgée que Gwen – elle aurait pu être sa mère ou sa tante – mais ses traits avaient gardé une beauté juvénile. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient rassemblés dans une résille sur sa nuque et ses yeux étaient très doux. Elle tenait à deux mains une cassette de bois autour de laquelle étaient enroulées deux lanières de cuir et qui semblait peser plutôt lourd.

\- _Mer_lin !

\- Dan_iel_ !

Les fins sourcils de Gwen s'arquèrent et elle pinça les lèvres, scrutant l'obscurité.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi… murmura-t-elle, mi-inquiète mi-contrariée.

Damoiselle Samantha bâillait derrière sa paume, l'air amusé. Visiblement à bout de patience, l'héritier de Camelot faisait les cent pas, les mains à la ceinture. Le prince de Tau'ri avait croisé les bras et se balançait sur ses talons, l'air plus amusé que fâché.

\- Il s'est perdu, énonça-t-il avec ironie. "Il se perd tout le temps."

\- Si _seulement_ je _pouvais_ le perdre… soupira Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel. "Il est plus collant qu'un…"

Il s'interrompit lorsque deux silhouettes pressées apparurent à l'angle de la cour.

\- Ha !

Les adolescents qui se hâtaient vers eux étaient aussi différents que possibles mais partageaient la même expression alarmée.

\- Désolé, Arthur, s'écria le premier en parvenant jusqu'à eux.

Ses oreilles en feuilles de chou étaient rougies par la course, son corps dégingandé hors d'haleine et ses grands yeux bleus brillaient de vivacité sous une masse de cheveux noirs en désordre.

\- Le cheval de Sir Teal'c a causé une commotion, ajouta le second en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Celui-là aussi avait des yeux bleus, mais ils étaient plus rêveurs, sous un casque de cheveux blonds. Son visage anguleux laissait deviner les traits masculins de l'homme qu'il deviendrait. Il était très mince – cependant loin d'être aussi maigre que Merlin dont les omoplates étaient protubérantes sous sa fine tunique de lin céruléen – et portait un surcot beige maculé de fumier et de brindilles de foin.

Le prince Jack leva un sourcil.

\- Tu es _tombé_ ? demanda-t-il.

Son ton pouvait être interprété comme agacé aussi bien que comme préoccupé.

Daniel se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais Merlin fit la grimace.

\- Le cheval l'a poussé, expliqua-t-il avec de grands gestes. "C'est un animal énorme, ma parole ! Et peu commode. Je…"

\- Merlin, _tais-toi_, coupa Arthur d'une voix exagérément lasse. "Range ta langue dans ta poche et conduis-toi comme un laquais _normal_, pour une fois."

\- Ma langue est à sa due place. Comment pourrais-je la garder dans ma poche à moins qu'elle ne soit coupée… marmonna le serviteur avec un clin d'œil en direction de des servantes qui pouffèrent de rire.

\- Ne me _tente_ pas, rugit Arthur en lui assénant une claque sur la nuque. "Maintenant, rends-toi utile. Porte les bagages de nos invités dans leurs chambres et assure-toi que les chevaliers sont logés et nourris comme il convient. Veille à ce qu'on ne manque pas de bois de chauffage et n'oublie pas de polir mon armure."

Il se tourna avec un grand sourire vers le prince de Tau'ri qui l'observait d'un air amusé.

\- Me ferez-vous le plaisir de m'affronter demain à l'occasion de l'entrainement matinal de mes hommes ?

Jack sourit.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il laissa tomber sa main gantée de cuir sur l'épaule de Merlin qui se crispa sous cette poigne de fer.

\- Un conseil, mon garçon. Ne laisse pas Daniel se balader tout seul dans votre magnifique château, si tu veux qu'il t'aide. Il serait capable de disparaître dans une trappe ou de tomber en arrêt devant une tapisserie jusqu'à oublier de manger et de boire pendant des jours.

Damoiselle Samantha offrit son joli sourire à Arthur.

\- Daniel est féru d'Histoire, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse. "Il passe tout son temps libre avec le chroniqueur de la cour et s'use les yeux dans la bibliothèque dès qu'il en a l'occasion."

Le visage du prince de Camelot se contorsionna en une grimace polie.

\- C'est… charmant. Instructif, sans nul doute. Quant à être _utile_… (Il toussota) "Merlin est l'apprenti de Gaius, le médecin de la cour. Vous en avez certainement entendu parler ? Sa renommée est grande dans les cinq royaumes. C'est un homme de science et de grande sagesse. Merlin n'est pas particulièrement doué, mais au moins mon père nous laisse plus facilement patrouiller – ou chasser ! – sur de longues distances, sachant qu'il peut prodiguer les premiers soins à un blessé."

Jack n'eut pas l'air impressionné le moins du monde et se contenta de relâcher Merlin qui se dirigea vers les chariots avec Daniel.

Les yeux brillants, Janet se pencha vers Gwen.

\- Pourriez-vous me présenter au seigneur Gaius si vous en avez le temps ? demanda-t-elle en hésitant. "J'aimerais le rencontrer, si toutefois un tel maître acceptait de s'entretenir avec une personne de condition aussi modeste que moi..."

Gwen sourit en retour.

\- Je vous mènerai à lui dès demain, promit-elle. "Gaius est le vieil homme le plus adorable que je connaisse, il sera charmé de vous voir."

Arthur avait offert son poing à la princesse et parlait avec emphase en gravissant les marches du château. Jack le suivit après avoir ordonné à Janet et Gwen d'aider les garçons.

La lune était haute et ronde au-dessus des tours du château et leurs haleines se condensaient, brillantes à cette lueur.

\- La nuit va être courte, dit Merlin avec un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles, tout en soulevant l'un des coffres avec effort. "Pour nous et pour leurs Altesses, si j'en crois le débit d'Arthur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi enchanté de recevoir des invités ! Si on ne l'arrête pas, il va se vanter jusqu'à l'aube."

Daniel tendit les bras et récupéra le coffre, les jambes flageolantes sous son poids. Il le posa lourdement sur les pavés et se redressa.

\- Oh, Jack va lui rabattre son caquet au bout d'un moment, gloussa-t-il. "Pour l'instant ça l'amuse, mais il ne va pas tarder à le trouver trop bavard."

Merlin sauta légèrement du chariot, deux ballots de tissu sous les aisselles.

\- En tout cas, s'ils joutent ensemble, ça veut dire qu'on échappe à l'entrainement. Voilà qui est parfait ! J'en avais plus qu'assez de porter la cible.

Gwen lui donna un coup d'épaule.

\- Ne te réjouis pas si vite, taquina-t-elle, les bras remplis par les fourrures et les manteaux laissés sur les étroites banquettes en bois. "Ils pourraient faire un concours de tir à l'arbalète pour se reposer après leur combat."

Janet sourit.

\- On devrait se dépêcher, rappela-t-elle en entassant dans une corbeille de linge des boites richement ouvragées. "Ils auront bientôt besoin de leurs effets de nuit. Le roi voudra se retirer tôt."

\- Pourquoi le roi leur a-t-il interdit les écuries ? demanda Merlin avec curiosité.

\- Le prince aime s'occuper de son cheval lui-même et Damoiselle Samantha est… euh…

Daniel se gratta la nuque et se tourna vers la servante plus âgée qui secoua la tête.

\- Notre damoiselle pourrait aisément se faire passer pour un écuyer, compléta-t-elle d'un ton partagé entre humour et exaspération. "Elle tend à oublier son noble lignage pour se mêler au peuple et son goût prononcé pour les activités… _violentes_… exaspère son tuteur."

Gwen fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

\- Elle a pourtant l'air d'une parfaite jeune fille. Elle est si belle et si posée…

\- Attends de la voir provoquer un chevalier en combat singulier, soupira comiquement Daniel. "Elle est presque aussi dangereuse que le prince – et ce n'est pas _peu_ dire. Le maître d'armes la redoute !"

Merlin gloussa de rire.

\- Alors il faut absolument qu'Arthur l'affronte !

Gwen et Janet levèrent les yeux au ciel dans le même mouvement et se hâtèrent en direction du château, chargées des bagages les moins lourds. Les garçons les suivirent plus lentement en portant un des coffres.

Après une demi-douzaine d'allées et venues, les chariots furent enfin vidés et Walter, le laquais qui avait supervisé la distribution des paquets et des coffres dans les différentes chambres, fit claquer sa langue avec approbation. C'était un petit homme roux à l'air effaré, sanglé étroitement dans son surcot bleu marine, qui s'humectait les lèvres toutes les dix secondes et roulait ses yeux pâles chaque fois que quelqu'un élevait la voix. Il semblait curieusement inquiet et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le Roi Georges passa sa tête chauve dans le couloir et l'appela pour qu'il vienne l'aider à se mettre en tenue de nuit.

Merlin et Daniel, qui arrivaient à ce moment-là avec des brocs d'eau et des serviettes propres, échangèrent un sourire.

\- Il avait l'air perdu, sans rien à faire, gloussa le garçon brun. "Le pauvre…"

\- Même s'il ne paye pas de mine, Walter est le clerc du roi, chuchota l'adolescent blond. "Il connait des tas de secrets et il parait qu'il…"

Une main attrapa son oreille et le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un gargouillis.

\- Tu parles trop, signala Jack qui avait surgi derrière eux.

Il redressa le broc qui menaçait de se renverser et lâcha son serviteur qui lui lança un regard furieux en frottant vivement son oreille enflammée.

Merlin se tenait soigneusement cois, le nez sur le tissu rêche des serviettes.

\- Bien, reprit le prince en croisant les bras et en les toisant tous les deux. "Je vois que vous vous entendez comme des larrons en foire. C'est bien pour les relations diplomatiques entre nos pays, mais je doute que cela vous rende efficaces dans votre travail. Est-ce que la princesse et le roi ont tous leurs effets ?"

\- Oui, Sire, grommela Daniel.

\- Est-ce que les chevaliers sont installés confortablement dans leurs quartiers ?

\- Oui, Sire.

\- Mon cheval pansé ?

\- Oui, Sire.

\- Est-ce que tu as mangé ?

Merlin releva la tête, étonné à cette dernière question, et se rendit compte que même si sa voix était sévère et ses sourcils foncés, le prince était loin d'avoir l'air en colère.

Daniel souffla par ses narines.

\- Je l'aurais fait si j'en avais eu _le temps_, maugréa-t-il.

\- Je vois qu'ils sont tous les mêmes, lança Arthur qui venait de tourner à l'angle du couloir. "Le pilori est disponible pour le moment si vous le souhaitez. Merlin, mon armure ?"

\- J'y pense, Votre Altesse, riposta l'interpellé avec légèreté. "Mais je doute que vous en ayez besoin pour dormir."

\- Le pilori ne va pas rester vacant très longtemps, je crois, grogna le prince de Camelot.

Jack eut un petit reniflement amusé. Il fit un geste du pouce en direction de la porte ouverte de sa chambre.

\- Pose ton eau et va manger, ordonna-t-il. "Je m'occuperai de moi-même pour ce soir."

Daniel obtempéra sans se faire prier. Le prince tendit le bras et l'arrêta lorsqu'il ressortait de la chambre.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où tu vas dormir ?

Les grands yeux bleus du serviteur se levèrent, désemparés pendant un instant.

\- A l'écurie ? tenta-t-il.

Le sourcil gauche de son maître se creusa, mécontent. Merlin se racla discrètement la gorge.

\- Il peut partager ma chambre, proposa-t-il. "Je loge dans l'aile ouest. Ce n'est pas très loin, il sera là en un instant si vous avez besoin de lui."

Jack hocha le menton, appuyé contre le chambranle de sa porte.

\- Très bien. Allez, filez, les gamins. Je crois savoir qu'il vous reste une armure à polir. Débarrasse-toi de ce vêtement qui empeste le crottin, Daniel. Mon cheval sent meilleur que toi. Et pour l'amour du ciel, mettez-vous quelque chose dans l'estomac, vous avez l'air de deux sacs d'os.

Une main sur la hanche, Arthur toussota en voyant son serviteur hésiter. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'on décide pour lui.

\- Oui, Merlin, tu peux disposer. Grâce à toi nos ennemis pensent que la famine règne à Camelot. Et laisse ton eau ici, je sais me laver tout seul.

Merlin étouffa quelque chose d'inaudible dans la manche de sa tunique et Daniel tressaillit en essayant de cacher son rire.

\- Ne poussez pas votre chance, dit sentencieusement le prince Jack, coupant une nouvelle fois l'herbe sous le pied d'Arthur qui était sur le point de perdre son sang-froid.

Merlin se dépêcha d'abandonner broc et serviettes sur la table dans la chambre de son maître et entraîna Daniel au bout du couloir, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière.

Jack donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme blond qui roulait des lèvres, l'air outré.

\- J'attends avec impatience cette joute avec vous, demain, dit-il d'un ton narquois. "Bonne nuit, prince Arthur."

Et il entra dans sa chambre, claquant la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Merlin attendit qu'ils soient à l'étage d'en-dessous pour s'affaler sur la rambarde de pierres qui surplombait le grand hall d'entrée du château avec un sourire si large qu'il aurait pu décrocher ses oreilles. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie.

\- Je crois que je vais vraiment apprécier votre visite ! répéta-t-il.

Daniel sourit en retour, puis son visage s'assombrit.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que je partage ta chambre ? demanda-t-il en hésitant.

Merlin le regarda d'un air un peu étonné.

\- Pas du tout ! Au contraire, répliqua-t-il avec sincérité. "Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir manger plus tôt ! Allez, viens. Je vais te présenter Gaius."

Daniel acquiesça, mais il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu et son nouvel ami se demanda pourquoi quelqu'un qui était aussi _bien traité_ par son maître pouvait être aussi peu enthousiaste. Jamais, au grand jamais, Arthur ne s'inquiétait de ce que Merlin mangeait ou de l'endroit où il couchait. Quant à lui _épargner_ du travail… cela relevait carrément de l'impossible.

\- Déjà de retour ? lança la voix éraillée du vieil homme quand la lourde porte en bois grinça en s'ouvrant. "Je pensais que tu ne serais pas là avant minuit."

La pièce chaleureuse était remplie d'une bonne odeur de soupe aux cèpes et les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée, éclairant les moindres recoins des étagères couvertes de livres, chatoyant sur les bocaux et les fioles.

Daniel s'immobilisa, la bouche entrouverte, fasciné par le bazar mystérieux qui envahissait la table d'étude, les branches sèches qui pendaient du plafond, les pots débordants de poudres colorées.

\- Oh. Qu'est-ce que tu me ramènes là, Merlin ? Il est aussi maigrichon que toi, ma parole ! Est-ce que c'est un des membres de l'escorte de Tau'ri ?

\- Ouaip, gazouilla l'apprenti. "Il s'appelle Daniel, c'est le serviteur du prince. Il va dormir dans ma chambre."

\- Très bien, dit Gaius d'un ton amusé, en s'approchant de l'adolescent blond. "Bonjour, mon garçon. Bienvenue dans mon humble domaine."

\- B'soir, marmonna Daniel. "Désolé de vous envahir."

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, gloussa le vieil homme. "Merlin invite tout le temps des amis. Assieds-toi, nous allons manger. Tu dois être épuisé après un aussi long voyage."

Daniel obéit distraitement, observant le médecin de la cour avec intérêt. Il était plutôt leste pour son âge et ses cheveux blancs étaient soigneusement peignés le long de ses joues ridées. Ses longues robes de laine rouges et bleues épaississaient sa silhouette, mais il ne devait pas être très gros lui-même, simplement tassé et un peu ventripotent. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des olives, enfoncés dans les orbites coiffées de sourcils cotonneux. Il s'affairait pour sortir une autre assiette, cherchait une cuillère propre. Merlin amena promptement un autre tabouret et attendit que Gaius se soit assis pour l'imiter.

Il y avait quelque chose de très doux – de très fort aussi – dans la façon dont ces deux-là s'adressaient l'un à l'autre, quelque chose qui avait la couleur et le goût du mot _famille_.

Daniel sentit son cœur se serrer et se concentra sur la soupe onctueuse que l'on versait dans son assiette en grès.

\- Humm… ça a l'air bon…

\- Est-ce que tu fais la cuisine pour le prince, aussi ? demanda Merlin qui léchait son pouce sur lequel était tombée une goutte.

Le garçon blond se mit à rire.

\- Oh non. _Jamais_. J'ai essayé une fois et Jack a promis que si je recommençais, il me ferait pendre par les pouces au rempart du château. Le cuisinier prépare ses repas, je n'ai qu'à les lui porter, et si nous sommes à la chasse… il pêche. Il _adore_ pêcher.

A la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le disant, les deux autres eurent une claire idée de ce que Daniel pensait de cette activité.

\- Moi je fais la tambouille quand on voyage et je prépare son souper aussi, dit Merlin. "Mais je n'ai presque jamais l'occasion de goûter ce que je prépare, ces gloutons lapent tout jusqu'à la dernière louche de ragoût !"

Son air offusqué fit pouffer Gaius qui faillit s'étrangler avec une lampée de soupe. Daniel lui tapota timidement le dos pour faire passer la gorgée.

\- Merci, mon garçon. Alors, dis-moi. Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour la famille royale de Tau'ri ?

Merlin redressa le menton, très intéressé. Le fait que le serviteur appelle son maître par son prénom sans ajouter de formule de politesse ne lui avait pas échappé. Il se demandait si Daniel le faisait aussi _en présence_ du prince.

\- Trois ans… peut-être un peu plus, dit Daniel avec un vague haussement d'épaules, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. "Je ne me rappelle pas."

Il fit la grimace, tripotant la lanière de cuir qui pendait à son cou, sous sa tunique. Gaius fit rapidement le calcul et n'insista pas.

_En admettant que Daniel aie dix-sept ans comme Merlin, il y avait de fortes chances pour que seul un exploit comme celui qui avait propulsé son protégé au service d'Arthur soit la raison pour laquelle un serviteur aussi jeune soit compté dans une escorte aussi minime que celle qui avait accompagné le Roi Georges au-delà de ses frontières…_

La bougie sur la table allumait des étoiles dans les yeux de saphir pensifs de Merlin.

\- Vous… euh… vous avez beaucoup de livres, dit soudain Daniel.

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix émut le cœur de Gaius.

\- Tu sais lire ?

Le garçon hocha vivement la tête.

\- Oui ! Mais je n'ai pas de livres à moi, sauf celui que…

Il s'interrompit et rougit.

\- J'ai… euh, enfin, je peux lire ceux de Messire Dagobert, bien sûr. C'est le chroniqueur de la cour, expliqua-t-il. "Damoiselle Samantha me prête les siens, parfois. Elle en a beaucoup ! Et le roi a permis que j'aille une fois par semaine dans la bibliothèque royale pendant une après-midi. Je… j'aime lire."

Ses yeux de lin s'étaient éclairés pendant qu'il parlait et Merlin échangea un sourire avec Gaius.

\- Eh bien, tu peux lire tous les livres qu'il y a ici, si tu le souhaites – et si tu en as le temps pendant ton séjour, dit le vieil homme avec gentillesse.

Au lieu de faire un bond de joie comme ils s'y étaient attendus, Daniel se troubla de nouveau.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, comme si on venait de lui accorder un sursis avant son exécution.

Le vieux médecin se gratta la narine pendant quelques instants, plongé dans ses réflexions, puis il se tourna vers Merlin.

\- Et si tu montrais ta chambre à Daniel, proposa-t-il. "Il vient de voyager pendant plusieurs jours, il doit être épuisé. Et je suis certain que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil non plus. La journée sera sûrement longue pour vous deux, demain."

Merlin secoua la tête avec une moue.

\- J'ai encore l'armure d'Arthur à nettoyer, grinça-t-il en se levant pour rassembler les assiettes et les cuillères.

\- Je vais t'aider, je ne suis pas fatigué, affirma le garçon blond en se frottant les paupières d'un air tout à fait fatigué.

Gaius roucoula quelque chose qui ressemblait à la remarque d'Arthur un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, sa tendresse adoucissant le ton sarcastique, néanmoins.

\- On sera de retour aussi vite que possible, promit Merlin, les assiettes empilées sur les bras avec une de ses tuniques qu'il avait récupéré sur le fil d'étendage tendu au fond de la pièce. "Ne vous couchez pas trop tard."

\- Il est déjà _trop tard_, grommela le vieil homme avec un geste par-dessus son épaule pour disposer d'eux.

Dehors, le clocher sonnait lentement minuit et du brouillard remplissait la cour baignée d'une lueur éthérée.

Daniel frissonna pendant que Merlin remplissait un seau d'eau à la fontaine à côté des escaliers.

\- Si tu peux faire la vaisselle pendant que je débarrasse son heaume de cette terrible odeur de haricot mouillé que prennent ses cheveux quand il sue, ça nous fera gagner du temps, proposa le garçon brun.

Daniel hocha la tête en bâillant tellement large qu'on voyait jusqu'à sa glotte.

\- Je voudrais surtout me débarrasser de cette chemise pleine de crottin, soupira-t-il. "Mais je crois que Gwen a confondu mon sac avec un de ceux de Dame Samantha. Je l'ai vue partir avec et il n'était pas parmi les affaires de Jack quand je suis rentré dans sa chambre."

Merlin cligna de l'œil et lui loba sa tunique de rechange avant de ramasser le lourd seau débordant d'eau glacée.

\- J'avais bien pensé que tu voyageais un peu trop léger, gloussa-t-il. "Tu peux prendre celle-là pour ce soir, tu me la rendras quand tu auras récupéré ton sac."

Daniel se débarrassa de la chemise qui lui empêtrait le visage et sourit en guise de remerciement. Il suivit le serviteur d'Arthur jusqu'à l'armurerie et fit gravement la vaisselle dans un baquet à même le sol, pendant que Merlin babillait à tort et à travers sans se rendre compte que l'autre garçon dodelinait de la tête.

\- … et il ne m'a pas cru jusqu'à ce que la corde lâche et qu'il s'écrase sur ses fesses rebondies. Je… Daniel ? Daniel, tu m'écoutes ?

Merlin cessa un instant de récurer l'intérieur du gantelet d'acier et pouffa silencieusement en s'apercevant que son interlocuteur somnolait tout accroupi, dans un précaire équilibre.

\- Daniel, tu dors debout. Hé. Daniel. Danny ?

Comme s'il avait été piqué par une guêpe, l'adolescent blond tressaillit soudain.

\- Non, Jack, pas du tout, protesta-t-il en basculant en arrière et en renversant une haie de lances qui tombèrent avec fracas. "Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon, désolé !

Merlin inclina la tête de côté, amusé et un peu surpris par la réaction.

\- J'ai presque fini avec l'armure, dit-il. "Tu ne veux pas laver ta chemise ? On la pendra près de l'âtre et elle sera peut-être même sèche demain matin."

Daniel se redressa péniblement, visiblement encore à moitié endormi, et acquiesça distraitement. Il enleva sa ceinture et tira sur le col de de sa tunique sale pour la faire passer au-dessus de sa tête.

Pendant un instant, le collier d'argent en forme de flèche surmonté d'un cercle qui pendait à son cou se balança contre son torse maigre, accrochant la lumière des torches de façon fascinante… puis l'attention de Merlin fut détournée par la cicatrice boursouflée qui courait le long des côtes du garçon blond et disparaissait dans son dos, comme un long serpent de chair rose.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**_Et voilà pour ce qui était - en fait - l'intégralité du premier chapitre... épouvantablement long._**

**_Il fallait un peu ça pour mettre les deux canons en place, désolée._**

**_Maintenant, tout est entre vos mains. On continue, ou pas ?_**


End file.
